


What's your name?

by LillaJoba



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaJoba/pseuds/LillaJoba
Summary: Who knew misspelling someone's name can lead to much more?





	What's your name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only shipping fic I've ever written as a challenge. Hope you enjoy!

Dean Winchester was never the type to sit around, no matter how often he made fun of his brother for going to jog, but because of this he often wished he had a slightly more eventful job. Being a barista isn’t exactly the most exciting, but he was 18 and had a 14 year old brother at home, he needed to make some money to feed the two of them. The good news is, even in the most boring jobs, good things do happen.  
It was a cloudy, yet weirdly warm, Thursday, which started out as any other day. Dean went into work, put on his vest and name tag, and prepared for another dull day. He went out front as the café began filling with customers, and started serving them. A couple of regulars, some people he either hasn’t seen or doesn’t remember, and some of his co-workers who only work part time came in halfway through the day. The one thing he did like about the job is that, as it was a small town and most people knew everybody, it was quite a polite place. Although, admittedly, he did wish there was ever anything interesting that happened. Well, that day was his lucky day.  
About 45 minutes before he was supposed to be relieved, a customer came in, rushed off his feet, on his phone, and looking quite professional. Wearing a suit and a coat to shield himself. Dean didn’t notice straight away, he was cleaning up a mess on the counter where someone accidently spilled a cup of tea. The person who came in, a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes, was still on his phone. He looked stressed. After wiping up the mess, Dean noticed how the place was beginning to empty, only about 5 or 6 people in the shop including, he saw, somebody who hasn’t yet ordered anything.  
The dark haired man took off his coat, still staying on the phone, and placed it on the back of a chair. He looked up and caught a look at Dean’s green eyes, who smiled at him. It was now automatic to smile at anyone who went in. He came up to the counter.  
“Hi. What can I get you?” Dean asked him, still keeping a tired but somehow genuine smile on his face.  
The customer was still talking on his phone, but put it down just long enough to order.  
“Hold on a second-hi, can I get a large cappuccino please? Thanks.” He said. His voice was deep and somewhat hoarse, but not from shouting. He returned to his phone conversation “No, n- that’s not what I said.”  
Dean looked bemused, but somewhat affronted. Who would keep talking on the phone while ordering something? He took a deep breath. He knew he didn’t really have to ask for his name, there weren’t many people to confuse him with, but he wanted to try and get him off the phone.  
“Hey, what’s your name?”  
He didn’t even bother to excuse himself from the call this time. He just looked at Dean and said “Castiel”  
Dean still wanted to get him to stop.  
“How do you spell that?” he asked, a pen in his hand.  
Castiel quickly rattled off the letters in his name and went to sit down. As Dean watched him go, he smiled to himself. Although, maybe, it came out more as a smirk. He nodded once slowly, and scribbled something on the cup.  
A few minutes later, he went over to the table that Castiel was sitting at, not even thinking about the fact that he was only supposed to call him up. He was no longer on his phone, but was resting with his head on his hands.  
“Here you go.” Dean said, a smile once again creeping onto his face. Castiel sighed and looked up. Only then did Dean notice how exhausted he looked. However, he still smiled.  
“Thank you.”  
“Sure, no problem.”  
Dean walked away, but still heard, or thought he heard, a soft chuckle. Castiel had picked up the cup and turned it over. On the reverse side, it said “Kastiel”. Underneath the name, it said “Like this, yeah?” He added a smiley face next to it, for no real reason.  
Castiel stayed there a lot longer than it would have been necessary to drink a cup of coffee, which Dean noticed. He also noticed that the guy’s eyes barely seemed to leave his face. It carried on like this until him and Dean were the only ones left in the room and Castiel seemed to realise he could no longer stay, it was 5 minutes to closing. He packed his stuff up, Dean watching from afar. However before he left, he took a small notepad out of his jacket, and made a note on it, then ripped out the sheet. He walked up to the counter while Dean’s back was turned and placed the page down. He walked out of the door.  
When Dean heard the door slam, he looked around and spotted the note on the counter. He looked amused before even picking it up, but even more so when he read it.  
“Thanks, Deen. Sorry about the call. By the way, call me Cas.” He also added a smile.  
But he didn’t. Even though that gloomy Thursday afternoon was the first time they had met, Cas started coming in regularly, and not once did Dean call him Cas, or even Castiel. Every time he asked for a drink, he got a different variation. He got Casstiel, Castile, Kastiell and, once, he practically just put a random collection of 7 letters that began with a C and ended in L. The one thing that remained the same was that each name was followed by a smiley face on the cup. Until, one day, it didn’t.  
It was 4 weeks to the day that they first met, and Dean had just written “Casteil” on his cup, but didn’t write anything else. He took the cup over to the table and placed it down without a word, and turned to walk away. Cas was clearly slightly upset by this. They had never met outside of the shop, but whenever Cas came in, they always talked, sometimes so long that Dean’s manager would get annoyed. His face formed a smile when he read the name, but it dropped again when he didn’t spot anything else on it. The place was slightly more crowded than the first time he had gone there, and it was about 10 minutes earlier, but he still decided to wait until all was cleared. This came about 35 minutes later, when the place was almost completely empty.  
He was contemplating what to do. How is he supposed to complain about Dean not adding a smiley face next to his name? It’s stupid. But still, he went up to the counter.  
“Dean?”  
Dean looked at him and a pair of shocking blue met startlingly green.  
“Yes, Cas?” This was the first time Dean had referred to him by that name, but that wasn’t the only thing to take in. Unless he was mistaken, which he was sure he wasn’t, did Dean look…triumphant?  
Cas looked down at his hands and started twiddling his thumbs. He had no clue how to do this.  
“I..uh..” he said, not stopping his nervous fidgeting, or looking up. “I just…wanted to make sure you weren’t mad for some reason. I mean…” he trailed off.  
“Why would I be mad?” Dean asked but he smiled a knowing smile, making Cas relax a bit.  
“I just noticed how you always put a smile next to…what you say is my name, but not today so..”  
Dean’s smile grew wider. He reached a hand over the counter.  
“Here, let me add something for you that might make you feel better.”  
Cas tilted his head in confusion but handed the cup to Dean. When he received it back, bellow “Casteil” in black ink, was written something. A 10 digit number.


End file.
